Mi hermanita pequeña
by seddie love239
Summary: Porque aunque Carly no lo entienda. Spencer siempre la tratara como una niña pequeña, porque ella es su linda y perfecta hermanita menor.


**Es solo una idea…. **

**Disfruten …..**

-Carly vuelve temprano!-grito Spencer un poco molesto

-Si,Si- dijo Carly- Cada día te vuelves mas mandón-murmuro la chica y salio del departamento.

Spencer gruño por debajo, no había podido concentrarse en su escultura de goma de mascar y popotes. Porque Carly había decido que seria buena idea si ella y un chico del cual no quería recordar su nombre (Coff,Coff.. Griffen) subieran juntos al estudio (/SOLOS) y con las luce sospechosamente apagadas.

El punto es que tuvo que ir por Carly y sacarla de ese lugar antes de que lo convirtiera en tío… discutieron y ella dijo "Ya no soy una niñita" pero es que ella no lo entendían no importaba que fuera una viejita de 90 años. Siempre seria igual… ella era su pequeña y linda hermanita.

Flashbacks….

( Yo se que Spencer tiene 29 años y Carly 17, y por lo tanto Carly nacio cuando Spencer tenia 11 )

Un pequeño niño de 7 años corria de un lado a otro llevando sus juguetes a una esquina.

Su madre lo observaba divertida, mientras su padre sentado al lado de ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Spencer, cariño ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la madre del niño

-Estoy construyendo un monstruo n hecho de coches que como cereal- explico el niño mientras apilaba muchos cochecitos.

-No entiendo para que le va a servir eso en la escuela de leyes-repuso su padre- Tu tienes que ser abogado

-Yo no quiero ser abogado- dijo el niño molesto- Quiero ser un vagabundo/ astronauta

-¿Vagabundo/Astronauta?

-Si Vagabundo como Charles- asintió el niño.

-¿Charles? ¿Cuál Charles?-pregunto su madre confundida- Una caricatura

-No. Charles fue el vagabundo con el que papa me olvido en el supermercado

La mujer miro molesta al hombre

-Niños- dijo el Señor Shay haciendo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto.

-Cariño tenemos que decirte algo- dijo la Señora Shay al pequeño Spencer

-¿Qué?

-Habrá un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia

Al pequeño se le ilumino la cara

-¿Van a comprarme un perro? No, mejor un avestruz ¡SI! Y la llamare Marvin- grito el niño emocionado

-No! Nada de avestruces- dijo su padre

El niño dejo de brincar y miro atentamente a sus padres

-Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

-No, No- dijo el niño negando con la cabeza- Tu, papa y yo… asi soy feliz. Me voy a portar bien y ya no pediré avestruces. Mentía cuando dije que quería un hermanito! MENTI!

-Spence ven- dijo su padre y tomo la manita del niño para dirigirla al estomago de su madre- Va a nacer en 7 meses

-Pero..pero- mustio el niño

…"

**3 meses despues**

Spenncer comenzó a acostumbrarse a la idea del nuevo bebe. Carlos y el jugarían carritos y comerían helado como había dicho su madre. Incluso Spencer había comenzado a sacar los juguetes y cuentos con los que jugarían el y el bebe pensaba prestarle todos sus juguetes hasta le prestaría el avión a control remoto que le había regalado papa en la anterior navidad.

Estaba feliz, El bebe seria un niño como el. Spence había ayudado a escoger el nombre del bebe y se llamaría Carlos.

Su amigo Calceto también se había emocionado con la idea de un bebe y le había regaldo unos calcetines raros como los que el usaba y los cuales según su madre no eran bueno para la salud mental de la gente.

Un dia se quedo en la casa de unos tios porque sus padres irian de nuevo con el doctor para ver a Carlos en una extraña pantallita. Estaba jugando a ser un muñeco de peluche no era gran cosa, no tenia que moverte… extrañaba a Calceto ojala su madre lo hubiera dejado con el en vez de con sus tios.

Pero afortunadamente su mama fue a rescatarlo de esa pesadilla.

-Mami!

-Spencer… tengo una noticia! Carlos no es niño… es una niña y se llamara Carly- anuncio su madre.

-No las niñas son feas!- dijo arrugando la nariz- Tienen gérmenes! Por eso yo nunca tendré novias como Paco! No! …. Yo quiero un Carlos no un Carly

…."

**4 meses ****después**

Spencer estaba cruzado de brazos en la sala de espera del hospital. Ya que todos querían verla , incluso su tío se olvido de regalarle dulce es mas ni siquiera su abuela le pellizco las mejillas.

Todos esperaban ver a "Carly"

El solo quería irse de hay y jugar con calceto.

Al lado de el estaba una señora rubia con una panza enorme como la de su mama

-Niño te abandonaron?

-No

-Quieres traerme un dulce de la maquina- dijo la señora dandole una moneda.

Spencer sin saber porque le hizo caso y le llevo un dulce.

-Gracias lo necesitaba. Más bien estas dos lo necesitaban…

-Usted también? Va a tener niñas?

-Si te presento a Sam y Melanie Puckett- dijo señalando la señora a su panza – Pero no le digas a la señora neurótica de allá.. Va tener un niño Fredward y viene tambien a consulta… Se puso a Decir que Sam es nombre de niño. Es mejor que Fredward- murmuro la señora y se rio.- Mira niño abandonado ese hombre te habla

-Soy Spen…

-Si spen, ese te habla- dijo señalando a su padre

-Fredward- escucho murmurar a la mujer y reírse disimuladamente

Su papa llego hacia el feliz y todos se juntaron a su alrededor con preguntas como :¿Cómo esta la mama? ¿A quien se parece? ¿Es niña? ¿Solo se llamara Carly?¿Me veo gorda con este vestido? ¿Saco tus ojos?

Spencer hizo un mohin con los labios mientras su padre se acercaba a el con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita?-pregunto

-No

-Vamos aunque sea dale un vistazo es preciosa como tu mama.

-Bien. Pero no hay nadie tan bonito como mama- murmuro Spencer.

Spenncer entro en el cuarto donde estaba su madre, se veía horrible y cansada. Traía un bulto envuelto en unas cobijas supuso que esa cosa era "Carly"

-¿Quieres cargarla?-pregunto su madre y el niño supo que no tenia otra opción , tal vez cuando la cargara podía tirarla por la ventana..

-Siéntate- ordeno su padre y el pequeño fue a sentarse en el pequeño sofá.

Una vez sentado su padre tomo el bulto denominado " Carly" y lo deposito suavemente en sus brazos mientras le daba indicaciones de cómo cargarlo.

Spencer sintió como la pequeña se movía entre sus brazos y se asomo a ver su carita.

Una bebe de piel blanca, que a Spencer le recordó la nieve y una mata de cabello castaño se encontraba dentro. Con sus grandes ojos castaños bien abierto y mejillas sonrojadas.

Esta visión le pareció al pequeño la mas tierna del mundo y la miro maravillado, era tan pequeña y frágil.

Un nuevo sentimiento inundo en el y en ese instante supo que era capaz de dar todos sus juguetes por esa pequeña niña, por verla sonreír.

Por eso no importo cuando Carly rompió alguna de sus esculturas dando sus primeros pasos.

Cuando mordió sus juguetes por que le crecerían pronto dientes.

Cuando apretaba todos los botones de sus videojuegos hasta descomponerlos..

No importaba, porque era su pequeña y linda hermanita. Carly Shay… y el haria todo por ella

Por ella daria y haria lo que fuera…

Fin de Flashbacks

-Spencer se me olvidaba ¿Puedes ir a la farmacias por…

-No!-grito aterrado

Bueno tal vez no todo

**Y esta fue una historia rara, del nacimiento de Carly y infancia de Spencer…. Con faltas de ortografia incluidas! **

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
